Fragments of Time
by bel-chan
Summary: As children, Inuyasha and Kagome were close friends and loved each other dearly. But all too soon they were forced apart and only a fragment of a jewel is what reminds them of each other. However, 10 years pass, and they meet yet again.... PAUSE
1. Prolouge- The Past

FRAGMENTS OF TIME  
  
by: bel-chan  
  
Distibution: Okay with me, just give me credit!  
  
Idea taking: Allowed, but not PLAGERIZE MY story! The idea is alright to be taken, give me credit though ^_^  
  
  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ The Past~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
  
  
In a sunny area deep within the forest, two childlike figures could be seen within the rays of the sun which seeped through the forest trees. A small girl of the age of 5 with dark black hair and deep brown eyes handed the other child, age of 7 with long silvery hair which hung past his red firerat coat, a half of a jade dragon pendent which hung on a gold necklace. The other half and matching twin was hung around Kagome's neck, the girl. The boy, Inuyasha, accepted the gift and placed it around his neck. The jewel itself, was pure white jade crested as a gentle dragon in a gold plate. There was minor scratches around the edge where it had broken in two.  
  
"Keep this with you always, and one day, we'll meet again," said Kagome  
  
" I wish you didn't have to move away, Kagome-chan" sighed Inuyasha  
  
"Me too, but papa doesn't like me being near this forest which has youkai all over it..."said a sad Kagome  
  
" Yeah....so what are these for again?" asked a confused Inuyasha  
  
"Well, I keep one half, and you keep the other half, and one day we'll find each other with these jewel pieces. It won't be hard either. Mama said this was a family treasure or something, and there was only one of it in the world." anwsered Kagome.  
  
" Okay Kagome-chan. I have to go before otousan yells at me for being late for dinner." said Inuyasha  
  
" Yeah, I have to go to... I'll miss you though. Promise me that you won't forget me," asked a depressed Kagome  
  
" I promise. I'll never forget you." assured Inuyasha  
  
  
  
With that said, the two children hugged each other and parted their seperate ways........  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
AN: So? Like it? I got the idea after watching a MAJOR sad show. If ANY of you likes it, PLEASE REVIEW! IF I get 5-7 ENCOURAGING reviews, I'll continue! ^_^ Okay? Cause I hate wrting fics and posting them if no ones gonna read them, let along like them...*sobs* Oh well, life continues on......  
  
PS: R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!! ^_^ 


	2. The Fiance

"WHAAATTT?"  
  
10 years had past since the child Kagome said goodbye to Inuyasha. Right now Kagome was eating breakfast as usual with her mother in the elegant dining room and all was going fairly well until her mother announced something that shocked Kagome more than a thousand bolts of electricity could. Her mother had made marriage plans for Kagome. Not that marriage was a bad thing, it was WHO, Kagome was most concerned about.  
  
" Kagome, you are 15 years old, it is well past the time for you to be married," Kagome's mother sipped her tea and continued, " With your dear father in heaven and your grandpa getting very old, our family needs a predecessor. In order to maintain the power we have, we must have a male component that will become a merchant and trader to make money. It is very necessary for you to marry also because with me getting old, I don't want to leave you all alone. You are going to marry Hojo willingly or will be forced to."  
  
"Mother! You know how I dislike men ( AN: Noo...not THAT way you hentai! )like Hojo" complained a fuming Kagome.  
  
" You are still going through with it Kagome," her mother replied calmly.  
  
"Whatever! Now may I be excused? I feel a headache coming on..."Kagome said coolly.  
  
" Yes you may daughter dear.," answered her mother.  
  
  
  
  
  
'How dare she! Engaging me with out my consent! Arrgh!' Kagome stomped to her room and flopped down on her bed. She took deep breaths and looked at her dresser. Placed at the top in a corner was a glass case with a stand in it holding a beautiful pendent crested with a dragon. Funny thing though, it was only HALF of a pendent.  
  
@_@_@Flashback@_@_@  
  
"Don't worry, I won't forget you Kagome-chan," said a sliver haired boy.  
  
@_@ End of Flashback@_@  
  
Kagome sighed. She always remembered the boy named Inuyasha. He was her only friend in her childhood. After her family decided to move away, Kagome cried endlessly in the private sanctions of her room. Her mother would not tolerate her acting like a spoiled brat and non-ladylike, especially non-ladylike. Sometimes she wondered where Inuyasha was and how was he doing, what he looked like now, ten years later, and even if he remembered her. Then she remembered what her mother had said earlier.   
A couple of days ago, her mother had taken her to another wealthy family and said she had "business" with them, and said for her to keep their son, Hojo company. At first Kagome tried to complain, but her mother gave her the evil eye and she agreed. One thing she never expected from Hojo was his complete STUPIDITY. He was an idiot, no WORSE than an idiot. When she has tried to excuse herself to use the 'lady's room' the dumb headed fool had asked her if she was sick and needed him to go with her. ' I mean, to used the BATHROOM?' Kagome thought, ' really, he's such a idiot and pervert!' Then later, Kagome decided to climb a tree, to escape the prat that followed her around like a pesky fly. Then all too soon, the idiot found her and THOUGHT she was STUCK! ' Seriously, if I could get up there, don't you think I could come down?' Kagome exclaimed silently. The fool almost got her killed by TRYING to chop down the tree to TRY to get her down!   
After that incident, ( which Kagome jumped down not-so-gracefully ) she went to her mother and said she was tired. Kagome's mother at that point was done with her business, which later turned out to be the marriage prospects, and left for the carriage at the front gate. AND while in the carriage, she said Hojo would be staying at their home in a few days, which later turned out to be him coming the next day, and STAYING for 10 weeks! Now cooled off, Kagome thought, ' well, I guess I could live with it...'  
  
~*~*~*~ 5 days later~*~*~*~  
  
' FORGET WHAT I SAID! ' Kagome thought to herself as she stomped into her room, 'I'd rather much die than be stuck with him!' Kagome changed into her hunting uniform, which she loved dearly because it wasn't a dress, and tied her hair back. ' I got to vent some anger before I have to punch that Hojo in the jaw!' Hojo had been tailing her endlessly for the past 5 days and Kagome only slipped away when he had to go attend personal matter such as cleaning ones self ( no.... you dirty minded people! DO NOT THINK WHAT I THINK YOU ARE THINKING! *pushes back the Hojo fans who are slobbering and trying to see Hojo* ) Kagome peered around the corner to make sure it was safe before heading out as swiftly as possible towards the garden. When she finally got outside, she ran behind the stables quickly to make sure Hojo wouldn't see her and finally, she got to a secluded spot about a hundred meters behind the stables where only she and her past away father knew.  
  
Next to a tree that was part of a forest next to her mansion was a small shack full of kendo swords, arrows, and bows. Her father had built the shack purposely for only he and Kagome. Kagome never really did like going around in a girlish fashion, she much preferred to go horseback riding, swimming, archery...all of that was done with her dad. Her father wanted to have a son, but got a girl instead, and was happy to do 'men' things with his daughter. But since he past way, only Kagome came out there to hide from her mother.  
  
Carefully, she went into the shack and took out a couple of arrows and a bamboo bow and set up the target on a tree. Then, Kagome backed off about 25 meters and aimed for the target. Since she was a child, Kagome had always taken archery lessons from her father. It seemed that it was natural for her with the arrows; she was very good at it and practiced as often as she could. Now, concentrating on the target, she pulled the arrow back and let it swiftly fly through the air and hit the very center of the target. Kagome continued for a while until the sun started to set, emanating a beautiful painting of vibrant colors in the sky. Then she unstuck the arrows from the target and placed all the materials back in the shack. Hurriedly, she ran home and sneaked into her bedroom. Quickly, she changed out of her black hunting uniform, and into a silky looking light purple dress. The dress reached down to her ankles, as should all dresses at the time, and sleeves were loose and cut off around her elbows, and the top of the dress was a bunch of small ribbons shaped into bows for a intricate design. After inspecting herself for any blemishes that would upset her mother, she walked gracefully down to dinner. 


	3. Dinner and the Invite

Chapter 2- Dinner and the Invite  
  
  
  
Dinner wasn't going very well for Kagome. First of all, she was very late and her mother was sending her death glares that could of frozen Mount Fuji, that is, if it weren't already cold. She was mentally lecturing her about ladylikeness (AN: is that a word?! ) and the amount of time would be considered in 'fashionably late'. However, Kagome merely yawned and tried to ignore her, making her mother madder by the second. Secondly, Hojo wasn't amusing either. Kagome fumed at the memory. When Kagome had arrived, Hojo had TRIED to pull out her chair but ended up in stepping on her toes, practically breaking all of them. And finally, the thing that made her so mad but was drowned in her boredom was Hojo ranting on about stupid men things and boasting about other things that she knew that he could never had done.  
  
  
  
"...also, once I shot an arrow, made by me of course, a hundred meters blindfolded and hit the target dead center! I thought it was luck, but my men said it was no luck, just my ability! I mean I'm amazed that I could do that...."  
  
Kagome practically slept the whole dinner away while nodding every once in awhile. She kept eating by herself as he droned on but finally stoped because he choked on a piece of shrimp. ' I hope you choke and die' Kagome thought bitterly as she watched servants try to help him by hitting his back. ( at that time, the Heimlich maneuver was not known ) After he finally coughed up the meat ( AN: Eewww.... ) he thanked the servants and continued on. ' oh no....' moaned Kagome mentally.  
  
  
  
After dinner was over, Kagome rushed to the privacy of her room before the idiot could find her. All that talking insanity drove her insane. Her hand was still twitching from wanting to smack the boy. Wearily, Kagome undressed ( AN: BACK YOU PERVS!!!!! )and went to take a long bath. She decided to use lavender oils and jasmine scented soap. The combination was nice, but not too strong for Kagome. She soaked for a while. After he bath, she rinsed and dressed herself in a forest green nightgown and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Kagome was rudely interrupted from her sleep by a maid with bad news. Today she was invited to go carriage riding with Hojo, and her mother sent the maid to tell her that Kagome WOULD be going.' Ugh!' Kagome thought. That meant she had to wear a formal dress; bodice and everything. Kagome hated to wear all the junk. She felt that she weighed more than the carriage itself with the corset and everything. Worst, she was to be accompied by Hojo.  
  
Sighing, Kagome went to the very back of her closet where all her formalities were packed away. She never did like them, her mother always barged in so unexpectantly when she went out, to check her clothing if it was 'appropriate' to her tastes. That's when she tried to hide most of them and keep the formal dresses she liked noticeable. Today she decided to wear something cool, since it was hot outside, even though it was only autumn. She chose a jade colored dress, sleeveless, which its train ( Note: the ribbons and the flounce of the dress ) cut off just below the hem of the skirt, which fell down to her ankles. It was comfortable for her because Kagome could move around in it a lot. Her top was high cut so it only showed her collarbones. She put the dress with a little difficulty and then stood at her full-length body mirror. She looked all right to her. Then she glanced at her dresser where the jade dragon piece was perched. Carefully, she took the necklace and placed it around her neck underneath the dress top. She remembered exactly what had happened when she decided to wear it once and her mother saw. Her mother scolded her harshly and snatched the necklace away, all the while telling her that broken jewelry would reflect her reputation as being poor. Kagome's mother threw the necklace away in the trashcan. But just as soon as her mother left, little Kagome went back to retrieve it. Since then, Kagome only wore her necklace when going out because reason number one was that her mother would not see her with it. Secondly she needed it when she went out incase she ran into her childhood friend. Because her mother would not allow her outside unless there was a particularly good reason, she stayed in the mansion most of her life.  
  
After putting the necklace on carefully, she grabbed a small matching purse that matched her outfit. Then she walked as slow as possible outside to the carriage that would be waiting for her. 


	4. Carridge Ride

Kagome slowly walked towards her doomed destination. When she finally reached the main gate, Hojo was waiting at the carriage door with a wide grin plastered upon his face. Kagome greeted him oh-not-so-happily, and climbed into the carriage. Hojo followed in after her. Hojo ordered the carriage to go and started blabbing himself at Kagome once again as the horses started in a trot.   
  
  
They had reached down in the market when the carriage stopped suddenly and Hojo got out. He offered his hand to Kagome who accepted out of her manners. When Kagome had finally gotten down, she gazed up at the place they were at. The sign above the door read, " Weapons and Armory". Kagome sighed indifferently. This would be no good to her. This place only let Hojo brag more.   
  
And indeed, Kagome was right. As soon as they walked in the shop, he dashed over to a sword rack and pointed out different swords, and along with it, he told of his so-called, conquests that involved him using the specified sword. Kagome rolled her eyes. When she was eight, her father had already shown her the swords as well as many of the other weapons. She ignored Hojo and walk around the small dusty shop.   
  
The shopkeeper was currently helping Hojo pick up a rack of swords he clumsily knocked over. Kagome ended up wandering towards a section that had clusters of different kinds of arrows and bows. A specific bow intrigued her. She walked over towards the mantle. The bow was clearly made by an expert. The wood was made out white birch, which made it very endurable. It was cut so fine and smooth that Kagome had the urge to touch it. But she knew if Hojo saw her handle a bow, he would definitely exclaim it to her mother, who would maul her down for "humiliating" herself in public. Kagome then moved on and found a man fletching arrows. The man then looked up and saw Kagome watching her curiously. He smiled at Kagome.  
  
" Are you into archery, young lady?" said the man.  
  
Kagome was surprised that he would ask, and rethought her words so she didn't sound too interested.   
  
" I am intrigued by you handiwork. Did you make that birch bow over there?" Kagome pointed to the bow.  
  
" Why yes. It's my best work yet." The man walked over and took hold of the bow and brought it over to Kagome. " You may hold it, if you want", the man said.  
  
  
Kagome was about to reach for it when Hojo called for her. 'Damn him! I was so close too!' Kagome thanked the man and said she had to leave. Kagome asked the man for his name.  
  
" My name is Ran, please come visit me whenever you like, miss." Ran replied and waved goodbye to Kagome.  
  
  
  
Kagome left and went inside the carriage, followed by Hojo. ' He was a good man. I shall come visit sometime later' Kagome thought. The carriage started up again. They rode for a short period of time before the carriage stopped again and Hojo got out and helped Kagome out. They arrived at a restaurant attached to a tavern. Hojo led Kagome into the restaurant and ordered items from the menu for them to eat. Kagome looked about in interest. There were many men in the tavern part of the restaurant, brawling and gambling. She found she was one of the very few women in the restaurant/tavern. Other than the serving ladies, there were only 3 other women about, and they seemed disgusted at the sight of their men drinking. Kagome didn't mind and waited for their meal.  
  
Hojo was now ranting about something again when there was a loud 'CRASH' from the breaking of dishes and glass over on the tavern side. It seemed that a brawl was taking place. Many of the men got up and started to cheer for whosever side they rooted for. Kagome decided to get up and look at the fight. The two fighters had black hair. The one that seemed to be winning had a weird brown type suit on and had sharp blue eyes. His long black hair was tied up in a ponytail. The other one had his black hair falling straight down to his hips and was wearing a red type of hakama and a sword was at his side. But he didn't use his sword. Instead he lashed out with his fists. The man clad in red tripped over the brown clad person and fell, losing the match. The winner snuffed in his face and let out a cheer. Then he sneered down at his fallen opponent and walked off. The crowd started to break up. Kagome went to the fallen man's side and helped him up.   
  
" You really shouldn't fight you know. " Kagome said to the stranger. Kagome dabbed a wet cloth that a maid gave her and wiped off the blood from the stranger's head. The stranger looked up at Kagome and stared at her intensely, as if to memorize her face. All too soon, Kagome heard Hojo and abandoned the stranger to the serving maid care and went to Hojo. ' God knows only what mother will do to me if she finds out that I was helping a stranger, a MALE stranger for no reason. But...he seemed kind of familiar...I wonder why?' Kagome pondered the rest of the carriage ride home. 


	5. Why Can't I Remember?

Fragments of Time  
  
by Bel-chan  
  
Distributation: I don't care. Where is it though?  
  
Idea taking: ..I noticed that many stories are like mine, but aren't mine...so..oh well.  
  
~*~ Why Can't I Remember? ~*~  
  
The man wearing red from the tavern walked hurriedly from the town. He stormed through a nearby forest following a well-known path. "That damn Kouga! I'll beat him into a bloody pulp the next time I see him!" With dry bloodstains on his cheek and on his shirt, the man continued on his way through the forest. The man continued on rambling in his head. Soon, the man walked into a clearing.   
  
In front of the man, he saw a large temple. It didn't disturb the man from his thinking. It was as though he didn't care. He climbed the steps to the shrine and walked past the temple towards the back. He walked into the living portion of the shrine. Not bothering to wipe his bare feet on the mat placed outside, he stormed into a living room and attempted to destroy anything in sight that might cool his temper off.  
  
However, a man dressed in a purple and black monk's robe ran in with great speed and stopped the other rampaging man before he could destroy anything of value. Placing his hand on the angry man's shoulder, he used the other to knock the lights out of the angry man with his staff.  
  
"Peace, Inuyasha. You know you should've not gotten into a fight. It's against the teachings of buddah." said the monk.  
  
The man named Inuyasha spat on the floor. " It's none of your business who I fight and when I fight, Miroku!"  
  
Miroku shut his eyes and calmly said, "You ARE going to clean up that mess you just made."  
  
Inuyasha retorted, "Feh! If you are so worried about the head priest coming down on you why don't you do it your-"   
  
Miroku with his fast reflexes, hit Inuyasha again on the head, making Inuyasha go sleepy bye-bye. Miroku then hurried out towards the shrine's shed and picked up a rag and a bucket and walked back in the living area of the shrine. Carefully, he placed the stinking rag and bucket on Inuyasha's head. Grinning wildly, he prayed for forgiveness and went back to the main shrine.   
  
Inuyasha, now off in dreamland, dreams of a sunny forest where he used to go around when he was little. He remembered a little girl a little younger than him that treated him so nicely when others did not. It was a familiar dream. He had it constantly. The little girl he promised to be with later again always gave him a warm feeling. A lightheadedness. But he could never remember the little girl's face. She was only just a faint shadow in his dreams. But this time was different. The shadow gave away slightly this time. Inuyasha's chest tightened.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha jolted awake. Knocking off the bucket and rag on his face, he breathed in hard. The bucket had been suffacating him. Eyes tight, Inuyasha struggled to maintain the picture in his head. But it was rapidly disapearing. It was there...and now gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Across the city, Kagome was getting off her carridge with a disgruntled feeling that she'd met someone important.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
AN: On Febuary 1, 2003, I have reeditted the previous chapters as well as this chapter. I didn't realize how many mistakes were in them. I shall be working very hard to comply to my wonderful reader's needs. I aplogize for any inconvience. I have currently lost my rubric for the story, and I'm being a idiot writer. Is there anyone who would like me to put a "dictionary" at the end or beginning of a chapter for any japanese terms I use? 


	6. Memories That Start and End

Fragments of Time  
  
By Bel-chan  
  
Distribution: Where? I allow this.  
  
Idea: ¬____¬ No taking!  
  
  
~*~*~*~ Memories That Start and End~*~**~*  
  
  
Many disgruntled thoughts were plaguing Kagome as she hurriedly changed out of her dress, threw everything at a maid and jumped in the bath that her maid had prepared for her. 'Who was that man? He seems so...familiar. I feel as if I've known him..' Kagome bathed her hair in an orange smelling soap. ' He was very handsome, I daresay...' Kagome blushed at her own thought. ' I hope I should see him again...'  
  
Kagome hurried the rest of her bath and grabbed the towel that her maid held for her. Wrapping it around herself, Kagome stepped out of her bath and on to a rug. Several maids with more towels hustled around Kagome, drying her off while others got her evening apparel ready. She was to wear a cherry blossom colored dress that was very loose. It was very modest and plain, with sleeves that hugged her arms up to the base of her neck. The gown flowed down to her ankles. There was a simple white bow at her back and the ribbon trailed down to the hem of the gown. Kagome's hair was done up in an elegant bun. Once the maids were done, they left her, all save one maid. She informed Kagome that Hojo would NOT be at tonight's dinner and Kagome rejoiced. Kagome walked much happier to dinner.   
  
Kagome greeted her mother before sitting down at the table across from her. Many spoons, forks, and knives were laid out. Kagome almost wished she were back in Japan. In Japan there was only a pair of chopsticks and one soupspoon. But after her father had taken her and her mother and grandfather to London for business matters, she had to change her eating style. It was very hard for Kagome to adapt to eating and memorizing the big lines of silverware. Her mother had adapted very well. However, after they had moved, Kagome's mother became pregnant with a boy. Souta, the boy was called, died two weeks after birth because it wasn't strong enough to live. After that, Kagome's mother had a personality change. She was less warm to Kagome and sterner. Kagome had wished her father had never moved them to London. Kagome had friends in Japan. Once she moved she had to learn English and many new things. Her father was originally bilingual. He had taught Kagome how to speak and do many things. Kagome was very grateful.  
  
Dinner was being cleared and Kagome decided to go out on an evening stroll around her family's garden before retiring. Excusing herself, she walked down the hall towards the back where the garden entrance was. She opened the door to smell many wonderful smells. Roses, Lillys, Chrysanthemums, and Cherry Blossoms greeted her. There was little pond usually reflected moonlight and created a luminous sight. But tonight was new moon. There was no light to reflect off the pond. The garden was almost in total darkness. Some rays from the sun painted the sky a wonderful purple color. Kagome sat down on a bench next to the pond and closed her eyes. She reveled in bliss.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Across town, Inuyasha was laying in a candlelit room at the temple next the Miroku. Miroku had put up a shield around their room and was praying silently to a golden statue of Buddha in front of him. Inuyasha scoffed quietly and watched the stars from a slight opening in the door. The stars glittered brightly on their own without being overshadowed by the moon that was usually there. Inuyasha scoffed at the stars. He was thinking intensely about his dream he had earlier that day. He wanted to remember his dream, but couldn't. Being frustrated, he turned over on his back and picked out from his shirt a long golden chain. The chain held a broken pendent. It glittered mercilessly from the star. It was a green dragon pendent.  
  
AN: *cries* I'm SORRY AGAIN! I hope this is a good chapter! My last chapter seemed kinda...stupid. I don't know....Well, I updated! The story really isn't going anywhere just yet. I'm just getting background information and stuff like that stuff right about now, so don't think its gonna just end like that!   
  
Also, just so you know, I haven't given up on this fanfic. I know some authors stop writing a fanfic without telling anyone. I HAVE NOT STOPPED. If I ever decide to put a pause or hold on this fanfic, I shall say so. So no worries, okay? ^_^ Cheers! 


End file.
